Un cuento de navidad
by El superviviente de Castro
Summary: Por 1º vez en la vida de Gohan nieva en las montañas Paoz.
1. Un cuento de navidad

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Por favor lean la historia de un amigo por favor, se llama Drake SS y su historia se llama "Un niño entre los escombros". Si le van a dar a su historia malos comentarios, mándemen los comentarios a mí, para no ofenderle._

_Nota de autor: Un tal WDB me dijo "Se llama SON GOHAN no Son Gohanda a ver si nos informamos mejor", por lo que me gustaría añadir que Son Gohan es en sudamericano y Son Gohanda en el español de España, aunque he de afirmar que Gohan se queda mejor. Pero lo que dijo me dolió bastante._

**Un cuento de navidad**

Era la noche del 23 al 24 de diciembre, Gohan dormía plácidamente, aún era un niño pero con una gran fuerza, solo con 5 años fue capaz de acertar varios golpes Freezer y a Garlick Junior. Ahora ya tenía 6 años y no tenía ninguna obligación, solo estudiar.

Gohan se despertó sobresaltado, había oído un fuerte golpe contra el suelo en la puerta de su casa. Se levantó para ver lo que había ocurrido, bajó la escalera, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, un montón de nieve delante de su puerta. Gohan estaba feliz, por fin nevaba en los Montes Paoz, Goku y Chi-chi bajaron porque oyeron a Gohan y vieron la nieve.

"Mira papá, está nevando, nunca había visto nevar aquí" – dijo Gohan.

"Yo tampoco, y llevo viviendo aquí desde pequeño" – dijo Son Goku.

"Gohan, vuelve a la cama, y mañana jugarás con la nieve" – dijo Chi-chi

"Vale, mamá" – dijo Gohan alegre

Gohan volvió a la cama y se durmió. Sabía que mañana era 24 de diciembre y no tendría que estudiar, así que podría pasar el día con su padre y Krilin jugando con la nieve.

Ya había amanecido, el semi-saiyan se levantó rápido para desayunar y llamar a Krilin.

"Buenos días, mamá" – Dijo Gohan

"Hola Gohan, mira toda la comida que he hecho para ti" – dijo Chi-chi

"¡Qué bien! Gracias mamá" – dijo Gohan

"Pero deja algo para tu padre. Bastará con la mitad del desayuno, unos... 20 platos". – dijo la mujer de Goku.

"Vale mamá".

Gohan terminó de desayunar, fue a despertar a su padre y le dijo que desayunara para jugar con la nieve.

"Vamos papá, que voy a llamar a Krilin, para que venga a jugar"

"Vale, ahora bajo" – dijo Goku con voz soñolienta.

"Pero rápido que voy a llamar a Kame House" – Dijo Gohan

Gohan bajó cogió el teléfono y marcó el número del maestro Mutenroshi, el 957383764.

"¿Maestro?, ¿Es usted?" – preguntó el chico.

"Sí, ¿eres Gohan?, verdad" – dijo el maestro

"Sí, ¿le gustaría a usted y a Krilin venir a pasar el día a mi casa?"

"Vale, Gohan, estamos allí en dos horas"

"OK, adiós"

Gohan colgó y fue de nuevo en busca de su padre, que seguía durmiendo.

…

En Kame House.

"Krilin, me ha llamado Gohan y me ha dicho que si vamos a su casa a pasar el día"

"Vale, Maestro estoy de acuerdo, vamos ya, pero volando, no vuelvo a ir en barco".

Gohan y Mutenroshi salieron de su casa y comenzaron a volar.

…

Dos horas y media después, Krilin y Mutenrshi llegaron a los Montes Paoz. Gohan salió a recibirlos y abrazó a Krilin y luego al Maestro.

"Krilin vamos a jugar con la nieve, voy a llamar a mi padre" – dijo Gohan alegre.

"Vale Gohan, jaja. – Dijo Krilin feliz

"Maestro, Gohan es uno de las personas más poderosas del universo, pero sigue siendo un niño" – Dijo Krilin.

"Ya lo se Krilin, ya lo se".

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. La noche del 24 de diciembre

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**Un cuento de navidad (2º Parte, y último)**

Gohan, Goku y Krilin estaban haciendo una pelea de bolas de nieve. Goku estaba solo; Gohan y Krilin hacían un equipo. Gohan lanzaba bolas a una gran velocidad y con mucha fuerza pero a Goku , eso no le afectaba para nada. De pronto, Gohan lanzó una bola de nieve de más de 20 Kilos y la lanzó a Goku pero este agachó la cabeza y la bola pasó por encima tuya. Un fuerte golpe se oyó, todos miraron al mismo lado, incluso el maestro Mutenroshi que estaba viendo revistas pornográficas, la gran bola de nieve había aplastado a Chi-chi. Esta se levantó toda roja. Esto hizo que la nieve se derrita ya que su energía era bastante alta.

"¡Pero que hacéis, a quien se le ocurre tirarme una bola de nieve!" – dijo Chi-chi.

"Lo siento, Chi-chi" – dijo Goku asustado.

"Eso mamá, ha sido sin querer" – dijo Gohan

"Pero como que sin querer, os voy a disparar todas las bolas de nieve que haya" – dijo Chi-chi

"Pero Chi-chi..." – dijo Krilin

"Kamehameha!" – dijo Chi-chi

Una onda de energía salió de las manos de Chi-chi. Gohan lanzó un Masenko, las dos técnicas entraron en contacto. Chi-chi (aún con nieve en el pelo) quería ganar pero no quería hacerle daño a su querido Gohan. El semi-saiyan pensaba lo mismo, no quería hacerle daño a su buena madre.

Gohan se dejo perder, la onda de energía era más fuerte, así que el traje (confeccionado por Piccolo) se resquebrajó.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" – dijo Gohan

"¡Gohan" – dijo Chi-chi corriendo hacia su hijo – Lo siento, hijo, no se que me ha pasado.

Se oyó una risa malévola, pero no, eran dos risas. Mutenroshi, Krilin, Goku, Gohan y Chi-chi miraron hacia donde se oía esas supuestas y eran... Mecha Freezer y Garlick Junior.

Todos estaban con cara de espanto, como podían estar esos dos seres malvados vivos y encima el día de Nochebuena. Goku y Krilin atacaron a Freezer, mientras que Gohan y Mutenroshi fueron a por Galick Junior. Chi-chi se escondió en la casa para no ser dañada. Goku atacó a Freezer pero como este era una máquina, tenía poca agilidad. Krilin lanzó un disco destructor y cortó a Freezer por la mitad. Mutenroshi golpeó a Garlick pero le cogió del cuello y Gohan le lanzó un Masenko, Garlick se agachó y justo después cogió a Gohan. Garlick estaba ahogando a el Maestro y a Gohan pero de repente una ráfaga de energía golpeó a Garlick.

"Piccolo" – dijo Gohan medio muerto en el suelo.

Garlick se distrajo y gracias a esto Goku se transformó en super saiyan y lanzó su mejor Kamehameha. Garlick fue atravezado y luego empezó a hacerse polvo.

Chi-chi salió de su casa para ver como estaba Gohan. Este estaba en el suelo, inconsciente o muerto, nadie lo sabía. Goku cogió una Semilla del Ermitaño para intentar salvar a Gohan y a Mutenroshi.

Gracias a dios, estos se levantaron y no sintieron ningún dolor. Gohan comenzó a mirar a todos los lados.

"Piccolo, ¿dónde estás?" – preguntó Gohan

Piccolo se había marchado, solo había ido para salvar a Gohan.

"Gracias" – dijo Gohan sonriendo

Después de esto, Gohan, Goku, Chi-chi, Krilin, Mutenroshi, junto con Yayirobe, Vegeta, Bulma, el señor y la señora Brief, Korin, Mr. Popo, Kamisama Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz y por supuesto, Piccolo (que apareció 2 horas después de la derrota de Garlick Junior) celebraron la Nochebuena como una gran familia. Y ese es el verdadero significado de la navidad, PASARLA TODOS JUNTOS EN FAMILIA.

**FIN.**


End file.
